bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reactor Core (Special Mission Pack)
The Reactor Core mission pack consists of 4 Special Missions, and is unlocked after you've completed the Omegachi (which will grant you've already unlocked Aurae Saga. You can do 4 missions in a row as a continuity, or you can do one mission, exit and complete the next ones later, like checkpoints. Your towers and rounds progress will be saved after each mission, and all of them will be transferred directly to the next mission whether you play it continuously or you exit and play later. You'll get 70,000$ starting cash in this mission pack. Here're the missions of the pack: Reactor Core ~=ReACT=~ This mission takes place at Bloontonium Lab. The bloons will come in an Apopalypse manner from rounds 40 and up. There's a mysterious empty bar at the top of the screen. In this mission, some blimps will have a number or letter on them, and if you pop that blimp, a "console" will drop with that number/letter, and if you destroy the 100 HP console, the number/letter will go to the top bar, and a "Reset" button will appear besides it. Once you've successfully typed the code with this method, Patchwork Bloon will appear, and if you defeat him, you've completed the mission. The code is "BLOONTONIUM252". If you accidentally input a wrong character by popping the wrong coded blimp, you'll have to reset the code bar and try again. So it's recommended to cease fire immediately when you see a wrong console instead. If you don't destroy a console, it'll automatically disappear after 15 seconds. Also, for story purposes, you will be given a free Bloon Scanner at the end of the mission if you don't have one. :) Reactor Core ~=MELTDOWN=~ The Opening Animation, Ending Animation and the track's special properties are all explained at the Reactor Core (Track) page, this is just a recap. In this mission. you have to destroy all 7 Golden Tiles of the track, which has 500 HP each. After that, you can damage the Reactor Core itself, which has 3000 HP. Then Darthus will come in and attempt to repair the Reactor Core, so you must defeat him before he can get to it. The normal bloons will also come in an Apopalypse manner, and will continue from where you left off in Reactor Core ~=ReACT=~. When you've defeated Darthus, you've completed the mission and will go to... Reactor Core ~=ENCODE=~ In this mission, the bloons will again come in an Apopalypse manner, continuing from where you left off in Reactor Core ~=MELTDOWN=~. This time, however, there are a 0.05% chance that a bloon/blimp will be Distorted Bloon/Blimp (distorted bloons will appear glitching continuously). When you pop a Distorted Bloon, it and the tower who popped it will switch place, causing the tower to get INSTANTLY DESTROYED because it should now be place right on the void without any gear to hold it, thus it falls right down. As for the bloon, it will now appear above the gear (if it's still alive, but it won't have the Distorted property anymore), and will fly around it. If the bloon is a non-attacking one, then it's now harmless and will only act as a distraction, but if it's an attacking one, then... who knows... let's just say a massacre may occur... After you've popped 50 Distorted Bloons, Codexhak will appear as the final guardian. Defeat him and you'll go to the final mission... Reactor Core ~=TRUEND=~ Defeat the E.N.T.I.T.Y.. Enough said. Also the bloons here will get downgraded by 3 ranks, and you know how will they appear, it's just like all the above missions. Story *The story is pretty much covered in the other articles of this series, but if anyone's still confused, then here's a short recap throughout the missions: **After completing the Omegachi, its Core tells the monkeys that E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s location is at the distorted void below Bloontonium Lab's secret basement, so the monkeys must go there. They obviously must start at Bloontonium Lab, and must find a way down. (Reactor Core ~=ReACT=~). **After defeating Patchwork Bloon, a Bloon Scanner managed to scan its code and apply it to the lab's radiation symbol. Then suddenly the center of the symbol opens, which turns out it was a digital-locked gate all along. Thus, the monkeys descend to the basement, and they must deal with the Reactor Core before they can go further. (Reactor Core ~=MELTDOWN=~) **After destroying the Reactor Core, a mysterious distorted void will appear on its place. Turns out the real world Reactor Core is actually just a cap to cover E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s void this whole time. Omegachi's Core then comes and give the monkeys the ability to stay alive in the void, so they're all ready to go... (Reactor Core ~=ENCODE=~) **After defeating E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s most trusted servant, Codexhak, are the monkeys finally ready to face the ultimate evil itself...? (Reactor Core ~=TRUEND=~) Trivia *"BLOONTONIUM252" is a reference to Californium 252, the most expensive substance in the world if you don't count antimatter. *The BGMs, Opening Animations and Ending Animations of the missions are on their tracks/bosses' respective pages, please go there if you're not too lazy. As for Reactor Core ~=ReACT=~, it doesn't have any Opening Animation as it's the first mission, and its BGM is Bloontonium Lab's default BGM. Meta07 (talk) 13:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Special Missions Category:Special Mission Packs